A Resposta
by Lucy Myh
Summary: Antes de partir, ela lhe deixou uma carta... Agora, após um ano, ele a responde... “Agora sabe o meu lado da nossa história.” “Obrigado por não desistir de mim. Eu também te amo. Para sempre.” One-Shot. U/A. E&B. Resposta da fic "A Carta"


**N/A: Oi, pessoal! ^^**

**Essa One-shot é uma resposta para a fic "A Carta", então é preciso ler ela, ok? Para quem não leu, dá uma passadinha lá (****http: // www. fanfiction. net/s/5145706/1/A_Carta**** - **copia e cola no navergador sem os espaços**) e depois volta aqui. ;D**

**Conseidrações: One Shot, Universo Alternativo, Só Humanos. Nos vemos lá no final. Boa leitura. ;D**

* * *

**A Resposta**

O outono está no fim e, com ele, as últimas folhas voam pela paisagem. O vento sopra cada vez mais forte e com ele, o frio se faz pressente, intensificando a sensação de solidão que o inverno reserva. Nesse cenário, lembranças inesquecíveis me tomam. Um ano se passou desde aquele dia, um dos piores que minha breve existência presenciou. É difícil pensar que nunca mais estaria ao lado dela, tocando-a, beijando-a, abraçando-a, sentindo seu doce perfume. Esforçava-me ao máximo para realizar seu último desejo, mas não estava sendo fácil.

Embora não existissem mais lágrimas nos meus olhos e ainda fosse capaz de sorrir, nunca poderia voltar a ser quem eu era antes de conhecê-la. Mesmo que eu fosse capaz de ser feliz, não conseguiria mais atingir a felicidade que sentia ao lado dela porque, é claro, ela não estava aqui. A plenitude que tinha ao seu lado era agora um sonho inalcançável. Uma utopia.

Remexendo nas antigas lembranças, as nossas lembranças, não pude deixar de sentir a dor da saudade invadir meu corpo. Talvez elas não sejam tão antigas comparadas à paisagem que se apresenta è minha janela, talvez elas não sejam tão antigas quanto as árvores que nos viram crescer, mas o fato é que tudo mudo tanto e tão de repente, que parece que séculos inteiros me separam daquele tempo, um tempo em que a plenitude e o amor verdadeiro eram possíveis para mim.

Entretanto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele me pareça gigantesco, não é o suficiente para me fazer esquecê-la, a nossa história ou aquele par de olhos chocolates tão profundos e intensos. Aqueles olhos, cujo brilho único, como nunca vi igual, estão gravados em minha mente. O tempo nunca seria capaz de me fazer esquecer, ele não seria capaz de tirar isso de mim como fez com ela. E embora a morte a tenha levado de meus braços, deixando-os vazios e com saudade de seu calor, ela, de fato, não me deixou porque, afinal, ela era parte de mim. Ela me transformou de tal forma que o eu de antes dela não existe mais. Ela me fez o homem que hoje sou. Ela nunca me deixaria, pois seria o mesmo que arrancar uma parte viva de mim.

Tomando aquela carta em minhas mãos, lembrando de cada palavra escrita, gravada em meu coração, não pude impedir uma lágrima solitária correu pelo meu rosto. Havia tantas coisas a serem ditas, tanto a ser demonstrado. Queria poder ter dito que a amava mais vezes do que eu disse, queria poder dizer o que ela significava para mim, queria poder mostrar a ela o quanto ela me fez bem e feliz, mas agora é tarde. Há um ano, ela se foi.

Talvez, no céu onde ela está, ela possa me ver. Talvez, se eu respondesse sua carta, ela leria. Eu só preciso tirar todos esses sentimentos contidos, todas essas palavras não ditas do meu coração para que, enfim, possa tentar realizar seu último pedido. Talvez dê certo, talvez não adiante nada, mas mesmo assim, ela merece uma resposta e tenho certeza de que, esteja onde estiver, ela me ouvirá.

Determinado a responder àquela carta, busquei uma folha de papel branca e uma caneta, sentei-me na escrivaninha. Era a minha oportunidade de mostrar a ela todo o meu lado da nossa história, os meus motivos, os meus sentimentos, as minhas palavras. Mas na hora, com a caneta à mão e o papel à minha frente, nada conseguia sair. Por um instante, não sabia o que dizer. Havia tantas coisas entaladas no peito, que todas elas se amontoavam na tentativa de sair do meu coração.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta" murmurei. E como se abrisse a porta enferrujada do coração, as palavras fluíram, numa enxurrada, para a superfície branca que eu encarava.

A noite se passou assim, no meio de lembranças, cartas, palavras e sentimentos. Muitas folhas foram necessárias para, finalmente, elaborar uma resposta que comportasse tudo o que estava dentro de mim e o lixo transbordava.

Depois de despejar minhas últimas palavras naquela resposta, pude ver o sol nascer no horizonte. Não estava cansado, estava bem porque ela saberia toda a dimensão do meu amor por ela.

Como se com esse novo amanhecer pudesse me reerguer da batalha perdida, eu me reerguia para a vida. A caminhada até sua última morada na terra foi tranqüila, evitava pensar nas coisas, somente sentia e novamente pude sentir que ela me acompanhava. E tive certeza que ela saberia.

As últimas folhas de outono ainda caiam de suas árvores. O vento sopra contra a minha face, mas não me sinto mais só. Ela estava comigo. Ajoelhei-me em frente ao seu túmulo.

"Sinto tanto a sua falta" sussurrei, fechando os olhos. Uma brisa suave me acaricia o rosto.

Tirando minha carta do bolso, minha resposta, me preparei para lê-la.

"Sei que você vai me escutar, esteja onde estiver." E comecei.

_***_

_Oi, amor da minha vida._

_Se não se importa, usarei o mesmo começo da sua carta para a minha resposta porque você realmente é o amor da minha vida._

_Lembra-se dela, da carta? A que você me escreveu antes de deixar esse mundo para se juntar aos anjos no céu? Ela sempre está comigo e só agora consegui reunir as forças necessárias para respondê-la. Sei que não poderei entregá-la pessoalmente e nem colocar no destinatário um endereço que não seja o paraíso._

_Sei que também que, de onde está, você consegue ver que estou fazendo o meu melhor para tentar realizar o seu último pedido, mas não está sendo fácil. Não sem você aqui. __É impossível não sofrer sem você para me acalmar. __Talvez você não saiba, mas uma parte da minha energia, a qual você disse que era contagiante, se foi com você__ e eu não te culpo por isso__. __É uma parte de mim que foi com você, é um preço justo a se pagar por toda a felicidade e benefícios que você trouxe para minha vida._

_Você era meu sol, minha fonte, e, assim como o mundo não sobrevive sem o sol, como você quer que eu sobreviva sem você?_

_Só não me entreguei aos braços da morte por conta própria porque sei que ela não me levaria ao seu encontro e também porque você nunca me abandonou de verdade. Embora não possa te ver, posso te sentir e as lembranças dos seus olhos e dos nossos momentos juntos são o suficiente para me manter à espera da eternidade em que você está agora._

_Agora, o que não admito é que você tenha se culpado pela nossa história. __Nunca se culpe. Me apaixonar por você foi, talvez, um dos únicos acertos na minha vida. __Como poderia te culpar ou me culpar por essa mágoa? Culpar-nos seria o mesmo que culpar o nosso amor, pois se há dor é porque há amor e ele é o que realmente valeu a pena no final de tudo. Portanto,__ nunca culparia um de nós, mas devo confessar que no começo eu culpava a Deus e a vida. Afinal, eles me deram o maior presente da minha existência e tão logo o tiraram de mim. Eles trouxeram você para a minha vida, mas não te permitiram ficar comigo e isso me revoltou._

_O fato é que eu também te amava, eu te amo e me apego todos os dias a essa possível eternidade, pois ela é a esperança para te ter novamente um dia. E eu sei que não só você me amará para sempre como eu também o farei._

_E não diga que você era fraca porque isso não é verdade. Você lutou, por muito tempo, sozinha contra essa doença. Você a enfrentou como eu nunca enfrentaria. E mesmo sob essa pressão que a morte te submetia, você ainda encontrou forças para me salvar. Então não diga que você era fraca porque você não era._

_E aquele dia, o dia em que tudo mudou, eu me lembro dele, eu nunca o esqueci. Também senti a atmosfera acolhedora, feliz e contagiante. Naquele dia, eu te vi e você me viu. Confesso que naquela época eu só te via como a Bella inteligente e recatada, a primeira da classe, tímida e sem sal. Quando nossos olhares se encontraram, eu não tinha nenhum interesse em você. Até que você desviou o olhar e sorriu, o sorriso mais encantador que eu vi, mas logo ele morreu e, a partir daquele dia, desejei sempre vê-lo em seu rosto._

_Então, uma onda de confusão me atingiu em cheio. Eu era um inconseqüente, eu tinha amigos que me respeitavam por ser assim. E tive medo de que tudo o que eu tinha se desfizesse e que, no fim, eu acabasse sozinho. Eu queria saber o que realmente sentia por você porque até aquele momento, nada parecido tinha se passado comigo. Antes de você eu não sabia o que era o amor. E essa onda de sentimentos novos inundou minha alma e eu estava bem._

_E pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu fiquei inseguro. Você era diferente de tudo o que eu conhecia e não sabia se você me daria a oportunidade de entrar na sua vida. Afinal, você era o certo e eu o errado. Você era o bem e eu era o mal. Mas você me atraía como um ímã, como opostos que se atraem. E eu desejei ser importante para você._

_Eu não percebi, mas desde o primeiro dia, eu começava a mudar. Meus amigos me pressionavam para ser o mesmo inconseqüente de sempre, meus pais me pressionavam para ser o homem que eu não era e dar um rumo para a minha vida. Eu estava me sentindo sufocado e não sabia mais quem eu realmente era. Percebi que em algum ponto da trajetória da minha vida, eu me perdi de mim mesmo e foi assim que eu decidi me reencontrar e crescer. E eu mudei._

_Decidi que era hora de retomar as rédeas da minha vida, assumir as responsabilidades para garantir um futuro escolhido por mim e o primeiro passo era me acertar com os livros. Foi a primeira vez que te procurei. Embora estivesse determinado, a confusão ainda dominava o meu coração. Num primeiro momento, me obriguei a acreditar que só procurava por sua ajuda e não para ver o seu sorriso, mas vê-la feliz comigo me fez perceber que eu mentia para mim mesmo. E a confusão de sentimentos só aumentou._

_Me afastei, tentando colocar uma ordem no meu interior, mas eu notei que você não sorria mais com a facilidade que via antes e isso, estranhamente, me angustiava também. Foi quando percebi que minha vida passou a ser uma sombra da sua. E a confusão se foi. Eu já não podia mais te ignorar. Você me fascinava e eu estava apaixonado. Por você._

_Te procurei novamente na terceira semana depois daquele dia. Eu estava mudado, eu tinha certeza. Tudo estava claro para mim, como água. E eu lutaria por você, para tê-la em meus braços como minha. E nunca antes me senti tão convicto e determinado a cumprir algo. O sol me dava forças para lutar, senti como se todo o universo conspirasse a meu favor e eu sabia que você seria minha._

_E desde então, nossa história começou. Nós éramos jovens, muito jovens. Éramos adolescentes, mas eu queria que você fosse minha para sempre. Eu sabia que você era o amor da minha vida e queria passar o resto dela ao seu lado. Envelhecer já não era um receio se você estivesse comigo. E pela primeira vez na vida, quis formar uma família. Com você. A perspectiva de ter uma criança com os seus traços misturados com os meus, com seus olhos chocolates profundos e seu sorriso delicado, me chamando de pai era animadora. Era um sonho que eu queria poder realizar algum dia. Mas éramos muito jovens e eu não sabia, mas nosso tempo era curto demais._

_Com você, eu mudei. Você acreditou em mim, você me apoiou, me fez crescer e me tornar o homem que sou hoje. Minha família notou a minha mudança e não havia mais pressão, havia orgulho. Tudo estava bem. Você conquistou a todos com sua bondade, delicadeza e simpatia. Eu achava que nada poderia nos separar e que ficaríamos juntos para sempre. Mas eu estava enganado, muito enganado._

_O destino nos reservou um futuro para o qual eu não estava preparado. Ele nos separou em corpo, mas nunca o faria em alma. A pior tormenta da nossa história foi saber que não poderíamos ter um futuro juntos, saber que você partiria e me deixaria nesse mundo sem a sua companhia._

_A raiva e a indignação me tomaram. Aquela doença tiraria você de mim e o pior de tudo era saber que eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não poderia lutar contra ela, eu somente poderia assistir enquanto ela te deixava cada vez mais fraca e debilitada. E eu só pude tentar ser forte, para te dar apoio e conforto. E nem sei se fui capaz de fazer isso. Essa nova perspectiva arrebatou as energias do meu corpo. Minha vida era a sombra da sua e vê-la cada vez mais fraca, me enfraquecia também._

_Você estava morrendo e eu estava de mão atadas. Talvez, se eu fosse mais forte, poderia ter feito dos seus últimos dias os melhores, mas a certeza de te perder esmagava minha alma. Queria ter dito o quanto te amo mais vezes. Queria ter mostrado o quanto você me fez bem e feliz. Queria ter tido a oportunidade de mostrar ao mundo a grandeza do nosso amor. Mas é tarde._

_Apesar de tudo, da dor, das lágrimas, eu não me arrependo. Conhecer você foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na minha vida. Porque, por você, eu mudei. Não para te impressionar, nem a contra gosto. Eu mudei porque você me fez ver o homem que eu poderia ser e eu me transformei nele porque era o que você merecia e não me arrependo disso. Eu era um inconseqüente, um garoto. Você foi o meu achado, a luz no fim do túnel que me tirou da escuridão em que estava imerso e me fez ver as cores, a vida, o amor. Você me transformou em alguém melhor e eu estou grato por isso._

_Talvez você tenha me dado mais do que pensava, não fui eu que te salvei da tristeza no fim da sua vida, foi você que me salvou da minha própria decadência. Se não fosse por você, não estaria aqui hoje, na universidade, cursando medicina. Você me fez querer salvar vidas. Você será a responsável por salvar muitas vidas somente pelo simples fato de ter me amado e acreditado em mim. E eu nunca me arrependerei disso._

_Talvez não fosse somente eu que precisava de você ou somente você que precisava de mim. Talvez nós precisássemos um do outro. Então não se preocupe por me ter feito sofrer no final, pois os momentos de alegria superam toda essa dor. E não importa quanta mágoa nosso amor tenha me infligido, não importa o quanto essa doença tenha me feito sofrer, eu passaria por tudo novamente só para ter aqueles momentos felizes e completos a seu lado. E se para tê-la custasse todo esse sofrimento, eu não hesitaria em pagar esse preço porque eu te amo e é isso o que importa._

_Não quero que se preocupe comigo, não quero que se culpe. Quero que fique feliz porque, embora muitas lágrimas tenham sido derramadas, eu fui feliz e sou feliz só pelo simples fato de ter tido a oportunidade de viver, nem que tenha sido por um breve ano, ao seu lado, te fazendo sorrir o sorriso mais belo que já vi, fazendo seus olhos chocolates brilhar numa intensidade que só via quando estava comigo. E por todo esse passado breve e todas as maravilhas e sensações que nosso amor nos proporcionou, eu sou capaz de dizer que fui o homem mais feliz do mundo. Porque eu te amo e você me ama._

_Me espere._

_Obrigado por não desistir de mim._

_Eu também te amo._

_Para sempre._

_Seu Edward._

_***_

"Agora sabe o meu lado da nossa história."

Não pude conter as lágrimas e, mais uma vez, elas rolaram pela minha face. O vento soprou forte, secando-as e pude sentir novamente que ela estava comigo, me confortando.

"Queria que me visitasse nos meus sonhos" murmurei "Sinto tanto a sua falta..."

E num ato de despedida, deixei as folhas de papel sobre seu túmulo. As folhas de outono ainda caíam e voavam. Me levantei.

De pé, encarei uma última vez a carta que tinha escrito e, então, um vento forte soprou, levantando as folhas do chão.

Numa dança, vermelhas, amarelas e marrons, as folhas voavam e eram levadas ao longe em direção ao céu. Dentre elas, algumas poucas folhas brancas, um tanto amassadas. E nesse instante, eu soube que a eternidade existia e que, onde quer que ela estivesse, ela sempre me amaria.

* * *

**N/A: Eu não sei se a resposta do Edward faz jus à carta de Bella, então me digam vocês. Eu sinceramente fiquei com um pé atrás para postar essa resposta. Sei lá, não sei se eu consegui colocar para fora tudo o que o Edward queria e sentia. Mas tinha que responder, quer dizer _ele _tinha. Não agüentei ver a carta sem respostas. E deu para perceber que eu odeio quando os casais ficam separados no final sem conforto algum, né? Simplesmente me dá um aperto no peito quando eles não ficam em paz...**

**Obrigada para o pessoal que leu "A Carta" e que pediu pra mim postar "A Resposta". Vocês não têm noção do quanto eu fico feliz com os comentários que aquela fic me dá. Espero que essa esteja à altura.**

**Bom, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado e me digam o que acharam, ok? Comentem! Comente! ;D**

**_Lucy Myh._**

* * *


End file.
